With Thanks and Blessings
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: The Mellarks partake in the traditions passed down to honor the dead. A Halloween/Samhain one shot.


_Author's note: As we near Halloween, I wanted to explore what life would be like for the Mellarks in Panem around the same time. I see them as pagans who would celebrate the holiday of Samhain, but with some alterations. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest_ Mellark Tradition Continues _, which is a look into how they would celebrate Yule._

 _Please let me know what you think._

 _Happy reading!_

With Thanks and Blessings

An Everlark Hallowen/Samhain One Shot

Peeta slid the loaf of bread into the oven as Caleb watched intently. At nearly six, he was finally fully understanding the rituals they performed throughout the year. Last year's Yule had been his favorite, especially since the Coal Witch had left him a really pretty book about archery. His mother was the subject. Maybe one day he'd realize the pages were painted by his father.

Peeta kissed the top of his head and turned to see Katniss and Prue putting the finishing touches on their pumpkins. "Those look great!" He said as he walked over and picked up the last one. "I guess I should work on mine."

Katniss gave him a grin. "Yours will win, of course."

He shook his head. "The kids both got my artistic talent." He made a face at the carving Katniss had done. The grin was off-center from the eyes and the teeth she had labored over were all loose and saggy. "Good thing, too."

She held up her knife. "You sure you want to say that to me while I'm holding this?"

Peeta held up his hands. "Your carving looks great, sweetheart."

Katniss placed the cap back on her gourd and walked around the table to wrap her arms around Peeta's waist. She smiled and pressed her eyes into his neck. This was the most difficult of the holidays. Honoring those that passed felt like a knife in her gut, even though it was supposed to be a good thing.

She let go and sat down to watch her children and husband work together to gut the final pumpkin and then Peeta sketched a face on it with a pencil as their kids watched intently. He took Caleb's hand and let the boy help him cut out the eyes. Prue helped with the mouth. Peeta did the nose on his own.

Looking over the four faces gathered, it was clear Peeta's was the best. The children agreed. Katniss refused to put hers out with the others, but Peeta picked it up in his other hand and carted it out with his.

"Is it time to light the candle yet?" Caleb asked.

"We have to finish the meal, CC." Katniss said, ruffling his hair. "And I think Daddy's about to pull the bread out of the oven."

Caleb ran into the kitchen to find Prue with the loaf in her hands as Peeta gently said, "Steady there, Prue."

Peeta took the other loaf out and sat them side-by-side on the counter to cool. One loaf would be placed outside later for their ancestors. Katniss started assembling the squirrel she would fry in honor of Peeta's late father. Rabbit stew bubbled on low on the stove and had been all afternoon. That was for Katniss's father. The dandelion salad, sparse for the time of year, was in honor of Prim. There were a few other side dishes that had been passed down on both sides to honor other family members neither of them could really name so many generations removed.

"Tell me about Aunt Prim again?" Prue asked. She was constantly wondering after the aunt who bore her name before. And Rue, the other half. Their knowledge of the latter was very little. They'd been able to gather more information over the years from Capitol records, but it still wasn't enough.

"Everyone loved your Aunt Prim." Peeta began. "She was easy to love."

Katniss added, "She was kind and smart and held no bad thoughts for anyone or anything. And she loved your Daddy's decorated cakes. She made me look at them all the time. That was before I knew he was the one that decorated them."

"And she was brave." Peeta said softly, catching Katniss's eye. "Very brave."

Caleb asked. "And what about Grandpa Caleb?"

Katniss smiled and smoothed a hand over his head. "He was strong and loving. A hard-worker who cared about his family. And he helped me learn all the ways to keep our family safe. If not for Grandpa Caleb, you wouldn't be here." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "None of us would."

"Daddy, would you have died in the Games?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I would." Peeta said very seriously.

"What about your mom and dad?" Caleb asked Peeta.

"Grandpa Conrad worked hard to keep people fed. Grandma Maureen just cared about making money." The last he said bitterly. There was still a sour taste in his mouth when he thought about his mother. And maybe she had her reasons, but she was a hard woman.

They finished the meal and Caleb picked up the special plate that held the food offerings for their ancestors. He and Prue put a little of every dish onto it and then Prue brought it to the designated seat at the head of their dining table.

"We light the candle first." Caleb announced as Peeta and Katniss finished setting food in the middle of the table.

"We do." Peeta took the orange candle from the counter and they all gathered by the large window that faced west. He opened it. "CC, you get to light the candle this year."

The boy beamed and eagerly reached for the book of matches.

Peeta stopped him. "I'll help the first time." He struck the match and he and Caleb lit the candle together. Peeta said, "May only goodness and love enter here."

The other three repeated it. They stood a moment and watched the candle burn.

Katniss whispered, "Prim?" The candle flickered and a sad smile broke out on her face. "Welcome home."

They stood in silence a while longer and then moved to the table. Prue said a blessing over the food and they ate. A tear escaped Peeta's eye and he wiped at it. Then another and another until he was softly crying. He covered his face with his hands. He rarely ever broke down, not even on Samhain, but something was different this time.

Then suddenly he stood from the table with death in his eyes as he stared Katniss down. His hand shook and Katniss realized he still held his fork.

"Peeta?" She asked softly.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Caleb asked.

Still he shook, staring daggers at Katniss. "It's your fault." He said through gritted teeth. "They're all dead because of you. And you're supposed to be with them."

Now Katniss was crying. She swallowed and whispered, "Please, Peeta, not tonight. Fight this, please."

Prue boldly placed her hand on her father's. His face changed, as if a veil lifted. He looked down at his daughter, then to his son, finally to Katniss. The fork clattered to the floor.

He whispered, "You love me? Real or not real?"

"Real." She choked out. "Very real."

They met around the table and embraced, holding each other for a long time as they both sobbed.

Caleb wrapped his arms around them. "I love you real, too, Daddy."

Peeta lifted the boy up and held him close. "I love you real, Caleb." He welcomed the way their son had changed the game. "Primrose-Rue." He whispered as their daughter joined in the embrace.

"Time to let them go." Katniss said softly. She removed herself from the arms of her family and leaned toward the candle. She whispered, "Go in peace and with thanks and blessings. And with all my love." She blew out the flame and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the connection fade.

"Can we go see Haymitch and Hazelle now?" Caleb asked.

"I would say so." Katniss said.

The kids cheered and ran out the door.

The older couple liked them to come around after their ritual to share in some apple cider and the sweets Hazelle spent the days leading up to Samhain making. Then Haymitch happily scared the children with ghost stories. Sometimes he scared them with stories from his experiences in The Hunger Games.

Peeta and Katniss clasped hands and followed at a much slower pace.

"I'm sorry." Peeta whispered.

"You don't need to be." She said back as they watched their children knock on the door across the road. "You don't know what will trigger it."

"It was under control." He said almost desperately. "It's been so many months since the last time."

She stopped him and took his face in her hands. "You can't help it. It isn't your fault. And I love you. I love real, Peeta." She smiled and brushed her lips across his.

His arms came around her and cradled her against his chest. The kiss deepened, he needed the comfort of her mouth and she gave it.

"Need us to babysit for a while?" Haymitch called.

Katniss slowly ended the kiss and then glared over at her friend.

Haymitch held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you." He disappeared into the house behind the kids who were clamoring for Hazelle's sweets.

Peeta kissed Katniss once more and then walked with her into the house.


End file.
